Rock a bye Willow
by mccee
Summary: Dawn miss translates a spell and turns Willow into a baby. Tara must now take care of a baby Willow.
1. Little Red

Disclaimer: I'm afraid I don't own.

A/N: This is another idea from Boris Yeltsin. Joyce did not die and this takes place in season six. This chapter is over a time period of 10 hours.

Dawn looked around one last time before she began her spell, she wanted to prove she was more than just a girl who had once been a Key. "Odda monfae gonzay dey." Dawn chanted slowly. "Dawn are you up here?" Willow called walking up the stairs, and into Dawn's room. Dawn wasn't quick enough, Willow was in the room. "Dawn what are you doing!" Willow looked around the teens room. "Dawn what did you do?" Willow asked feeling very faint. "I was doing a spell, Willow are you okay?" Dawn suddenly felt very nervous.

Willow began to sway back and forth and put her hands on her forehead. "Dawn what spell did you do!" Willow yelled reaching for the wall and missing, falling to the floor. Dawn quickly ran over to Willow, an checked for a pulse. A beat was there but much faster than usual. Willow opened her eyes ,slowly Willow began to look different, she became to get much smaller. Dawn had turned away, "Willow are you okay?" Dawn turned back to Willow and screamed.

Dawn picked up Willow, who was now no bigger than a loaf of bread. 'Oh god what do I do? I turned Willow into a baby! Tara, and Giles, they'll know what to do.' Dawn quickly dialed Tara and Giles numbers, still cradling Willow. Willow frowned at Dawn like she still knew what had been done to her. Dawn looked at Willow, "I'm sorry Willow, I will fix this. I promise." Dawn tickled Willow under the chin causing her to squirm.

"Hello, Dawnie what's up." Tara answered on the first ring. "Hi Tara, are you at the Magic Box?" Dawn asked like nothing was wrong. "Yeah, why?" Tara asked suspiciously. "I need you and Giles to come over, like now! I'll explain when you get here." Dawn said urging her to bring Giles over as fast as possible. Tara could hear the soft coos of a baby over the phone. "Dawn do you have a baby with you?" Tara practically yelled into the phone, grabbed Giles and all of the other scoobies and put the phone on speaker. "Dawn do you have a baby with you?" Tara asked again. "I'll explain when you get here!" Dawn sighed and hung up.

Dawn ran across the street to get a diaper from their neighbor, Mrs. Chambered. Dawn had said she was babysitting and ran out of diapers. Mrs. Chambered brought over a few items for a baby and cooed over Willow before returning to her home. The scoobies had arrived within thirty minutes later. Giles unlocked the door and Willow crawled to the door. Xander was the first to recognize the small red head. "Oh my God, Willow!" Xander yelled picking the small baby up. "Xander what are you talking about, this is a baby." Anya chuckled.

"Dawn, get down here!" Xander yelled up the stairs. Dawn came into the room from the kitchen with a bottle full of formula and handed it to Xander. "Why is Willow a baby and why did you leave her alone?" Xander demanded placing the bottle in Willow's small mouth. "I was making her a bottle and she crawled away, and I miss translated a spell." Dawn explained blushing. Xander sat down on the couch with Willow in his arms, and Tara next to him. "She seems really comfortable with you." Tara smiled. "Yeah, well we've known each other since we were this big the first time," Xander smiled at Tara, 'Do you want to hold her?" Tara smiled and held her arms out as he set her in Tara's arms. Willow gripped Tara's long honey hair. "She seems to like you to Tara." He chuckled as Willow played with Tara's hair.

Giles came over to the couch with a spell book in hand. "Looks like Dawn was trying to do a simple little spell and miss read it. She said a spell that turned Willow into an infant, this spell is un-reversible. However it does allow the subject of the spell to have a childhood again. She will age rather quickly, she could be a year old in a matter of weeks. When she reached fourteen she will turn back to her previous age." Giles whipped his glasses on his shirt as he spoke.

Tara bounced Willow up and down on her knee, and Willow giggled. "Is there any way we can tell how old she is?" Anya asked. "Well, yes. We could always take her to the doctors and they could tell us." Giles suggested. "No we can't! They will take her away!" Tara cradled Willow. "We can ask Spike's friend. Um I think his name was Cads." Dawn suggested as Spike walked through the door.

"Who's this little Bit." Spike asked picking Willow up. "Sure is a cutie, this one." Dawn smiled, "That's Willow, and I didn't know you liked children?" Spike smiled, "Well, I should have known Little Red. And yeah you don't know a lot 'bout me bit." Dawn smirked, "Maybe that's best." Willow reached up to Spike's hair and gave it a small tug. "Ow, kids strong." Spike rubbed his head where she had pulled his hair. "Spike, can your friend Cads tell us how old she is?" Dawn asked taking Willow from Spike. "Yeah, he could. And he is going to because he owes me a favor." Spike ran his hand through his hair.

Spike, brought the gang to where Cads worked. "Cads, mate m' calling in on my favor." Spike walled through the back door. The demon supposed to be Cads walked into the room, "Spike, good to see ya, how's my stupid cousin?" he chuckled. "Ah, Clem he's great. Any way I need you to tell me the Red's age over here." Spike pointed to Willow. Cads cracked his fingers and looked Willow over, "She's ten months. How do you not know your own baby's age, Spike?" Cads gave a sideways glance at Spike. "She ain't mine, this here is Willow, the one I told you about." Spike smiled. "Oh, you never told me she was a baby." Cads said with a new respect of the small child he was holding.

"She wasn't, Bit over here turned her into one." all eyes turned to Dawn, who blushed at the floor. "I didn't mean to though, it was an accident." Dawn explained. Cads smiled and everyone could see Clem in him, "Course it was kid. I've done a lot worse in my day, miss read spells left and right." Willow looked around and stared at everyone for a few seconds before turning back to Cads. "How fast do you think this will last? When will she be able to speak and walk, and you know be an adult." Xander asked. Cads looked at Willow and smiled, "Only a few days until she can walk, but she should be able to talk in a week or two." Spike thanked Cads and took Willow back, the gang all headed home.

The next morning Willow woke up in a crib that Buffy's mom had kept from when Dawn was a baby. "Dawn!" Willow thought. Dawn, Buffy, Tara, and Anya all came running in the room, "Willow what's wrong, did you get hurt?" Tara asked picking her up. "Um, hello baby now! Dawn I'm going to kill you!" Willow looked straight at Dawn, glaring. "Everyone calm down. Willow we have everything under control." Buffy took Willow from Tara and set her back in the crib. "Buffy! I may be a baby but I don't want to be in this crib!" Willow complained grabbing the sides of the crib and rattling them. Buffy picked Willow up again and handed her back to Tara. "Willow your lips aren't moving, but we can hear you why?" Buffy looked confused. "I'm speaking to you telepathically." Willow explained, "Babies can't talkk in full adult sentences at 10 months." Buffy sighed and turned to the others. "Dawn, Anya could you please go get Giles, Spike and Xander and bring them to the Magic Box. I think we all need to have a discussion." Buffy said as Anya and Dawn left the room. "Tara can you put me on the floor please?" Willow asked pouting with her eyes. Tara smiled and set her down. Willow smiled up at Tara, before falling on her but after Tara let go of her hand. "Willow, are you okay?" Tara picked her up again swaddling her. "I'm okay. Tara, why can't I stand up?" Willow burst into tears. "Willow, you're only ten months old, it's a miracle that you can talk. You should be able to walk in a few days." Tara comforted her the best she could.

"Tara I don't want to be a baby anymore! I want to be 23 again, I want to be able to walk and be with my friends and help them fight demons!" Willow cried against Tara's shirt. "Willow, this will all get better, we need to go to the Magic Box, Okay." Tara turned out of the room with Willow in her arms and placed her in a stroller that Joyce had brought up. Joyce looked up as they came down the stairs. "Hello, Willow, Tara." Joyce smiled when she saw Willow. Buffy, Tara, and Willow went to the magic box.

Giles smiled as the bell above the door to the shop chimed "Buffy, Tara. So glad you could come. And Willow how are we feeling today?" Giles smiled at the small red head. "I don't like being a baby, but I'm okay. Hoe are you Giles?" Willow appreciated the fact that he still talked to her like she was an adult, and not at her like a child. "I'm quite fine" Giles smiled and picked her up. "Spike, Xander, and Anya will be here any minute." Giles informed setting Willow on the table. "Giles! Willow could crawl off the table." Tara took Willow into her arms. "You're right. I'm sorry Tara I would never hurt Willow though." Giles frowned at himself.

Xander, Spike and Anya all came in through the back room. "Hello Little Red." Spike took Willow from Tara, with a smile. "Hi Spike. Sorry about pulling your hair." Willow smiled up at him. "S'alright Luv." Spike handed her back to Tara. "Alright, Xander could you watch Willow while we discuss future plans." Giles basically told him to take care of her. "Ok. Come on Willow.' Xander said picking her up. "No! I want to help research." Willow crossed her arms. "Alright, you can stay." Giles said to avoid an argument. "Does anyone else find it completely creepy that she speaks in our heads." Xander pointed out everyone ignoring it.

"Who should take care of her?" Anya asked. Tara smiled at everyone hoping they'd agree, "I will." Everyone looked at each other and nodded. "Ok, now that that's settled, we need to research how long she will be like this." Giles said getting books. Everyone was reading a book when Anya yelled out, "I found something!" Tara looked up from the book she was reading. "It says that she will stay this way for about 7 months. By week two she will be one. And will gain a year every two weeks until she is 14 years old." Tara smiled. " It also says that she will still have all her memories from growing up the first time. And she will be able to do all the things that she could do before, such as reading, writing, talking, walking, and anything that they cold do as soon as the body allows it." Tara finished.

"So, I can still do magic, and talk so far?" Willow clarified. "Yes, well at least you can speak," Xander said, "Can you do magic?" Willow starred at a pen on the table for a moment, soon it started to float, answering Xander's question. "So what now?" Buffy asked. "I'm thinking." Willow looked up at her, seriously. "Can I think?" Dawn asked. Both Buffy and Willow starred at her, "No!"


	2. Bad dreams and Horrible Men

Disclaimer: not mine I'm afraid.

A/N hope you all enjoy, I know I enjoy writing it. The lullaby I used is called Toora Loora Loora an Irish lullaby, I know that Xander isn't Irish and neither is Willow but it's my favorite lullaby and I couldn't think of any others to use besides the last unicorn and that would have been even more weird. Anyway here we go.

Willow sat on the floor levitating pens, pencils, merchandise, and anything in her sight. "Xander this is boring." She complained. "Willow, stop doing that. It's weird having you in my head." Xander said looking at Willow. "Sorry, but this is kind of the only thing I can do." Willow frowned and looked around to find something else to levitate. "Willow you know the rules, you have to act like normal baby as much as possible." Tara smiled as she picked Willow up. Willow instantly cuddled into Tara's warm body. "I'm sorry Tara. I'm not use to being a baby anymore. I like having a big body, and talking normally, and being able to walk, and I want to grow up." Tara felt sorry for Willow and gently rocked her back and forth, "I know Will." Xander thought it was funny though, "Yeah Will, it's okay. You know what they say, you always want to grow up until you have." Willow looked at him and frowned deeply, "No, I've gone through this once! I don't want to again! I want to be the same age as my friends, not be the little baby who has friends that are like 23 years older!" Willow began to cry and Xander reached out for her. "Willow I'm sorry. Shhh, it's alright. Shhh." Xander cradled her softly, trying to calm her. "You see what I mean! I can't even control when I cry, it's like my feelings are as big as I am." Xander kissed her on the head, "That's the way most women are even as adults, they cry all the time. And just between you and me, guys don't mind it." Willow calmed down by his cradling fell asleep on his shoulder.

Xander tip toed over to her crib they kept at the Magic Box, and gently set her in it. He came back to the table and sat down, "I feel bad for making her cry." he slumped in his chair. Giles sighed and took of his glasses to wipe them, "it's hardly your fault, she still has all of the emotions of a 23 year old girl but has an infants control of them." Xander smiled half way as a thanks to Giles. Buffy walked in with Dawn and went straight to the crib. Willow woke up when she heard the door open. Buffy stopped and talked with Tara, Xander, Anya, and Giles, Dawn went straight to Willow. "Hey Will, how are you?" Dawn asked picking her up. Willow nodded her head and rubbed her eyes. 'Hey Dawnie, I'm okay." Willow smiled at her for the first time since Dan had turned her into a baby. Dawn's eyes lit up, "She smiled at me!" Dawn shrieked proudly. Tara smiled and nodded her head, 'that's my girl' she thought. Dawn held Willow on her lap and joined the others. Everyone had been talking for sometime when the door burst open and a smoky black figure appeared in the doorway.

Spike drew the blinds flipped the open sign to closed and finally removed his duster from over his head. "Hello everyone. I stopped by to give this to little Red." Spike handed a small stuffed teddy bear to Willow. "Thank you Spike, but why" Willow asked looking at him curiously. "Well, it's not much use to me and I figured that since you're a little bit now you might want something to play with. And I didn't know if you did or not." Willow smiled at him and hugged the bear. The bear had curly light brown fur and was very soft. "But why did you have a teddy bear?" Spike sighed, this kid never ends. "I don't know, it's was in m' crypt so I thought of the only baby I knew." Willow giggled knowing that there was more than Spike was saying and continued to play with the bear. "Spike go into the back room if you are going to stay I need to open the store again so I won't lose money." Anya insisted shoving him into the back room and locking the door.

Slowly costumers came in and looked around, often they would stop and look at Willow. "Oh what a cutie pie! Your little sister is an angel." One lady said to Dawn. Another told Xander he had the most beautiful little girl she'd ever seen. But one man stuck out, he was tall and had dark hair. His face was long and had lines. " What's her name?" he asked. Tara looked up with a smile, "Willow Danielle." He nodded his head, "It fits, may I hold her?" Tara thought for a second, 'this is an old grandfather who never gets to see his grandchildren', and handed Willow to him. Willow craned her neck and looked at Tara worried as the old man took her into his arms. "Tara what's going on?'" Tara just smiled softly, "It's okay Willow." Willow wanted to believe Tara but everything in her was screaming, BAD, BAD, BAD! BAD MAN! GET AWAY QUICKLY! The old man held her up, much like the lion king, and Willow began to shake. Soft squeaks came out of Willows month, and tears came to her eyes. The sound of choked sobs filled the Magic Box, and Giles came down to see what was going on. "I'm very sorry." the old man practically threw Willow into Tara's arms and ran out the door. Giles approached Tara, "who was that? What happened?" Tara gently rocked a sobbing Willow, trying to calm her. "I don't know, he asked to hold Willow, and I didn't think anything bad would happen." Tara's own eyes filled with tears as she rocked the small red head in her arms. "Giles, why is she so upset? I don't think he'd hurt her." Giles rested a gentle hand on Tara's shoulder, "It's alright, you didn't know any better. I will look over the video tapes and see what happened."

Tara continued to calm Willow down without any luck. Xander took Willow from her hands gently, telling Tara to get some rest. Tara kissed Willows head softly, and for a split second she calmed down before she started sobbing again. " Please feel better Willow, Good night." Tara gave a weak smile to Xander before she headed off to sleep. Xander sat down in a rocking chair and rocked back and forth softly. He sang soft words to her and she drifted off slowly.

" Over in Killarney, many years ago. My mother sang this song to me in tones so sweet and low. Just a simple little ditty in her good old Irish ways, And I'd give the world If I could hear her sing that song this day. To-or-a lo-or-a, lo-or-a, To-or-a, lo-or-a, li To-or-a, lo-or-a, lo-or-a Hush, now, don't you cry. To-or-a, lo-or-a, lo-or-a, To-or-a, lo-or-a, li. To-or-a, lo-or-a, lo-or-a, it's an Irish lullaby." Xander sang softly until he knew her eyes were clothed for the night. He strapped her into her car seat and drove her to the Summers' house, he set her in the crib and gentle kissed her head, "Goodnight Will." She stayed asleep for quite some \time but it was not peaceful, her dreams were dark and scaring her to death. Willow began to fuss. Tara heard her over the monitor and went straight to her room. Slowly, to not scare Willow, she opened the door and over to the crib. "Will?" Tara picked her up out of the crib to see her better, "Bad dream?" Willow looked up at Tara, "yeah." For a minute Willow thought, "And I don't want to talk about it, I think I'm wet though." Tara smiled and brought Willow over to the changing table. "We can fix that."


	3. First Words and Pride

Disclaimer: Not mine

A/N: I'm sorry but Jeldaly I don't understand your review, why isn't who freaking out over what?

The next morning when Willow woke up again she found Tara asleep in the rocking chair by her crib, so she just called for Spike. Spike came and got Willow to feed her breakfast. "How are you Willow?" he asked handing her a bottle. Willow shrugged, not knowing what to say, "I don't know. I feel that a lot lately, everything is so different. This isn't me Spike." Spike knew exactly how she felt. "Look bit, everything is different now. But that doesn't mean you are. Willow, you are a smart girl, who is shy, witty, and powerful. You still are." Spike sighed, he still was William on the inside. Willow looked at him questioning, "How do you know that Spike? What if this changes me, and I can't fix it?" Spike sighed, he forgot how much his little sister had annoyed him with question. "Because Red, I still have m'weaker half. After being turned into a soulless monster for hundreds of years, I still write poetry sometimes and I been alive a lot longer then you, and dead longer than that!" Spike added so he wouldn't seem so weak. Willow smiled, Spike maybe a big bad, but he was still like his weaker half, or as most knew it William.

Buffy and Dawn came down the stairs half a hour later. "Hey Willow, hi Spike." Buffy greeted yawning. Dawn just waved still feeling bad. "So what's the plan today Luvs?" Spike asked bored. Buffy turned to face him, "Well, I have a meeting at the school, Tara, Anya, and Giles are working at The Magic Box, and Xander has work, so you and Dawn are in charge. Tara will be by at Four." Buffy walked out the door before anyone could object. Dawn turned and looked over and looked at Willow with a weak smile. "Spike, how are we suppose to take care of her?" Spike chuckled, "we take care of her luv what else." Dawn frowned, "Neither of us have kids, or younger siblings for that matter." Spike smiled and showed Dawn a picture of his little sister he kept in her pocket. "Her name was Matilda **Chastity**, I called her Tillie." Dawn smiled up at Spike, " So you two were little Willie and little Tillie." Spike smiled, that's what his mum had called them when they were little, "Yeah, that's what mum said. I was five years older. Like Buffy and you." Willow smiled, he had the old bear he gave her from his sister. "Spike, did you give me her bear?" Willow smiled up at him. Spike nodded his head, "Yeah. She loved that old bear when she was a bit, so I thought you might enjoy it." Spike bent down next to Willows highchair. Willow hugged Spike and whispered thank you in his ear.

Dawn and Spike had turned on the telly on for Willow and talked to her about the spell. "Dawn what book did you use?" Willow asked. Dawn got up to get it and showed it to Spike. "What page?" he asked flipping through the book. "Dunno, why?" Spike didn't answer and continued to flip through the book. Willow realized that she felt wet and needed Dawn to help since, Spike was busy walking through the house looking through the spell book. " Dawnie, a little help please." Dawn froze and went to get Spike. " Wait here Willow." Spike came back and changed, her before returning to his book searching. Tara knocked on the door waiting for Dawn to answer. Dawn answered the door hugging Tara, "Willow's in the living room." Dawn stepped aside to let Tara in. Tara walked over to were Willow was laying. "Hey Willow, Sweetie did you miss me?" Tara smiled picking her up. " miss Tara." Willow said aloud for the first time. Tara looked at Willow excitedly, "You spoke Willow! Oh I'm so proud of you!" Tara squealed and hugged Willow tightly. Spike walked down the stairs when he heard Tara squeal. "Hello, Pet. What's all the fuss about?" Spike smiled seeing Tara hugging Willow. "Spikey." Willow said aloud again. Spike smiled and took Willow from Tara. "Well, Well. Our lil' Reds growing up already." Spikey winked and Willow laughed. Tara went to over to Spike and brought Willow Tillie's old bear. "Thanks for watching her, Spike. She really loves the bear." Tara said gathering Willows things. Spike nodded hid head, "No problem Glenda. Glad she likes the bear."

Tara smiled, said goodbye to Spike and Dawn and took Willow up stairs. "Time for a nap, little lady." Tara smiled putting Willow in the crib. Willow fussed at first. "No, nap." She spoke aloud. Tara raised an eyebrow at Willow, "Yes, Willow you are taking a nap." Willow sighed, "No I'm not Tara! I don't like naps, and I want to hear about Tillie1" Willow said mentally. Tara sighed , "You can, when you wake up from your nap." Willow sighed and gave in ,her little body made her a lot more tired.

Tara walked down the stairs again, to talk to Spike and Dawn. "Hey Dawnie, where'd Spike go?" Dawn looked up, "oh he went home through the sewer. Said something wasn't right and he had to go." Tara nodded, Buffy walked in through the door and found the two talking. "Hey guys, Dawn how was watching Willow today?" Dawn smiled, "Fine, did you know Spike has a sister?" Buffy shook her head, "No idea. How was your day Tara?" Tara looked at Buffy with a huge smile, " Willow said her first words, today! She said, miss Tara and Spikey, and also no nap! I was so proud." Buffy hugged Tara, "That's great." Tara smiled again, "I'm going to go grocery shopping, could you two watch Willow. She napping right now, but she'll be up in about ten minutes." Buffy handed Tara her coat, "I think we can handle it,." Tara left and Giles called to check in. "Hey, Giles. What's going on?" Buffy answered happily. "Oh, hello Buffy. Just called to check in on Willow. How is she?" Giles said in response. "She's fine, she spoke aloud for the first time, today." Giles smiled, "That's very nice Buffy, what did she say?" Buffy thought for a moment, "Well she said she missed Tara, and she said she didn't want to take a nap, and um well she called Spike Spikey." Giles chuckled over the phone, "She's adjusting well them? It's good that she can now talk, is there anything else I should be aware of?" Giles asked curiously. Buffy thought, "She's very attached to a stuffed bear Spike gave her." Giles let out a full on laugh this time, "Buffy, that's normal for an infant of her age. " Buffy sighed and kept talking to Giles.

Willow woke up and looked around. No one was in the room and Willow was wet. "Dawn, a little help please." Dawn heard her and went to see what she needed help with. When she got there she knew she needed changed. "After what I did, you" Willow cut her off, "It was an accident ." Dawn sighed and Picked up Willow, "I just feel guilty." Dawn set her on the changing table and started changing her, "It could happen to anyone." Willow said looking up at Dawn. "I'm glad you feel that way, And it was a stupid spell anyway." Dawn said grabbing the baby powder. "I did the same thing when I first started using magic." Willow said, 'well not the same thing', she thought. Dawn sighed, "I need a lot of practice." Willow giggled, "True and all, but I don't think I want to be the subject of your practice." Dawn smiled, "Fair enough." Dawn finished changing Willow. "Thanks." Willow said as dawn set her on the hip taking her down stairs. "Anytime." The two walked over to Buffy. "Dawn, Willow come say hello to Giles." Buffy said holding the phone to her shoulder. "Hi, Giles." Dawn said then held the phone out to Willow. "Come on Willow, show Giles you can talk." She cooed. "Yeah, I've been doing some major bragging about you to Giles." Buffy said with a smile. "Hi, Giles." Willow said in a sweet baby voice. Giles smiled, one of the girls he thought of as a daughter, had just said her first words to him. "Willow, that's great! I'm very proud of you!"

Buffy asked Giles to meet them at the park in ten minutes and then hung up. "Ok guys. We are going to the park. If you are going to be a baby for a while you need some friends." Willow glared at Buffy, "But I have friends, I don't want to go Buffy!" Dawn had to agree with her sister, "Will, it will be all fun and yes you have friends but if you stay all baby like you will eventually have to go to school and it would help to socialize you." Willow was not in the mood to be told that they would have to treat her like a normal baby, so that it was safe, but she was surprised that Dawn was being so responsible. Buffy and Willow both thought the same thing, "when did you become all reasonable? Dawn smiled proudly, "About the same time, I got into this mess!"


	4. Little Willie and Tillie

Disclaimer: not mine.

AN: Sorry it took so long..

"This is boring." Willow complained as she sat in her stroller at the park. Buffy smiled at Willow.

"Sweetie we're at the park you love the park don't you." Buffy cooed as two mothers passed by with their babies.

"Buffy I want to go home, this is boring. And I don't need to be socialized." Willow complained.

"Buffy, Willow isn't having fun can we take her home?" Dawn said as she sat on the park bench next to Buffy texting.

"No, dawn I'm taking Willow to play on the swings. You can tell who ever your texting they can come keep you company though." Buffy said as she walked away with Willow on her hip.

Buffy placed Willow in a infant swing and gently pushed her. Willow was trying not to enjoy it but she gave in and began giggling. "See Willow, this is fun." Buffy said smiling. Willow looked up at her still smiling and agreed with her. Dawn came over a few minutes later and was accompanied by a young man.

"Hey, Buffy this is David." Dawn said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you Buffy. And is this your daughter? She's adorable." David said shaking hands with Buffy.

"Oh no she's not mine. I'm watching her for a friend of mine this is Willow. Can you said hi, Willow?" Buffy cooed.

"Hi." Willow said smiling at David. David smiled right back and waved.

"We're going to head home, you two can hang out here or I could give you a ride back to the house." Buffy said picking Willow up out of the swing. Dawn and David decided that they would go home with Buffy and Willow.

When the four of them returned home Buffy put Willow down for a nap. Dawn and David decided to watch a movie so Buffy decided that she too would watch it until Tara got home. David and Dawn both seemed to interested in each other to watch the movie. They were talking about Halloween when Tara got home.

Buffy got up and talked with Tara. "Hey Buffy. How was Willow?" Tara asked with a smile.

" She was great she's napping right now. We went to the park, and she played on the swings." Buffy said with a smile.

"Oh that's nice Buffy. Why don't you go hang out with Spike for a while. Dawn has a boy over, Willow is asleep, Anya and Xander are on a date and Giles is having adult time, you need to have some time were you don't have to worry about everyone else." Tara smiled and walked up the stairs to Willow. Buffy smiled to herself and told Dawn were she was going before heading to a certain bleach blond.

She opened the crypt and found Spike watching passions. "Hello cutie." Spike said as Buffy closed his door.

"Will you tell me about Matilda? Dawn said she was your sister." Buffy said sitting down next to him.

Spike smiled and sighed. "Tillie was my baby sister. She had rusty red and blond hair and blue eyes. She died when she was 16. She was a sweet girl." Spike said as he pulled out a picture of her. He handed it to Buffy and continued his story.

"When I was five, my mother had Tillie. I was excited because I thought that I could finally have someone to talk too. She was my only friend growing up, she was very smart. Adventures too, she loved to climb on things then jump off. When she was sixteen she died in an accident, my mother never told me what happened. The months before she was different, she hardly talked to me she came home late and never told anyone where she was going or where she had been. Sometimes I wonder if she was like you." Spike smiled at the memory of his sister.

An: Sorry this is short the next one will be longer.


End file.
